


Prompt 5 - Polite

by Vidra



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra
Summary: Politeshowing good manners toward others, as in behaviour, speech, etc.; courteous; civil:
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Kudos: 41
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt 5 - Polite

polite

showing good manners toward others, as in behaviour, speech, etc.; courteous; civil:  
a polite reply.  
refined or cultured:  
polite society.  
of a refined or elegant kind:  
polite learning.

* * *

By now the others know to avoid the library after dinner unless they’re in the mood to watch or participate if Vesemir is feeling particularly magnanimous enough to share what he has claimed as his time with their bard on any particular night.

“I know you can do better than that little bird.”

Jaskier groans as the toe of Vesemir’s boot nudges up behind his balls at the same time the older man uses Jaskier’s hair to pull him away from his lap. The sight of the Witcher reclining back in the wingbacked chair with his leather pants undone to show the generous length that until Vesemir had tugged his head back he had been determinedly bestowing kitten licks and gently sucking on and his undone chemise has the bard squirming.

“I thought you had better manners than this, your little cock is leaking all over my boots which seems to be undoing all that hard work you put into polishing them this morning. Perhaps you should clean up your mess while I decide if your manners have been good enough to earn the privilege of continuing to suck me off tonight.”

Whimpering Jaskier tries to move back as elegantly as one possibly can with one’s hands restrained their back so that he can lower his tongue to the semi-clear drops of pre-cum that stain the otherwise clean and polished leather of the knee-high boots. His focus narrows to the taste of his own cum and saliva as he seeks out the droplets that he’d smeared across the leather.

The fire from the fireplace behind him warms his back and shoulders, the library being one of the few places the Vesemir and the other ensured was kept warm at all times once they’d realized that they could lose the bard for hours to the ancient tomes contained within. Also perhaps why it one of the favourite spots of his wolves to carry out certain activities aside from the eating hall and their individual rooms.

Another nudge to his balls causes Jaskier to pause, he’s gotten every drop his sure but he hasn’t been told to stop and while the others may enjoy him being a bit cheeky he can’t help but yearn for Vesemir’s approval that often he only achieves when he’s on his best behaviour. No other nudge comes so he resumes gentle licks across the leather.

“Now there’s the manners I was looking for, polite boys deserve treats.” A large hand guides Jaskier’s head back up and towards Vesemir’s lap. Stopping the kneeling man’s mouth just short, he gently smacks the bard’s face with his cock before smearing the pre-cum that has welled up on the tip across the plush lips before him.

“Open up and take your time, I feel like reading that bestiary you unearthed yesterday.” The length goes deep to the back of Jaskier’s mouth but at this point, his Witchers have trained his gag reflex out of him and he manages to take the length with no issues. He feels Vesemir shift as the man clearly settles in to enjoy a leisurely blow job. Closing his eyes Jaskier hums as he sinks in the mind space to sit and be Vesemir’s good boy for potentially the next several hours.


End file.
